


Christmas Love

by Edsurance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edsurance/pseuds/Edsurance





	Christmas Love

Calum always said there were two type of people. There were the people that liked black, dark coffee, and those that only drank their sugary cappuccinos. There were those who were terrified of horror movies, and some who struggled to decide whether they gained more entertainment from the actual movie or the reactions of the people of the earlier category. There were some who thought this was the perfect way to go through life, keeping everything basic and simple, like Michael. Then there are the people that believe that this method is utter crap and nothing in life is this simple and it’s impossible to categorize people as easily as colors and shapes, like Luke.

According to Calum’s philosophy, there were people that loved to cuddle, and those who hated it. There was no in between or grey areas. This is the one time Luke would suggest that maybe Calum was kinda right. Luke hated cuddling. He didn’t find any pleasure in the act. What made people think that having their personal space bubble greatly invaded, being overheated by another person’s body heat, and being trapped in a person’s embrace so comforting just eluded Luke. His boyfriend, Michael, on the other hand loved to cuddle. He felt that everything that Luke hated about cuddling is what made it so wonderful. Being able to give up your space and creating a bond with another human being as the two lay together was the greatest thing in the world to Michael. To Michael it signified love; to Luke, it was just a hassle.  
It was fine in the beginning, Michael wasn’t very cuddly because he feels like that’s something you have to work for. But then the two began to fall in love. Michael wanted to cuddle and Luke wanted to just sleep or watch movies all alone in his room or on the couch. Michael began to worry. “Was it him? Did Luke not love him anymore? Did he ever in the first place?” These fears just left Michael feeling even more clingy and all he wanted to do was cuddle Luke, receive something from Luke that showed he was wrong, that Luke still did in fact love him; but all did was push Luke further away.

But then it was Christmas. Christmas for Michael was supposed to be filled with love and warmth, meaning cuddles. All he wanted to do was lie on the couch with Luke and sleep and cuddle and open gifts. Michael was really excited to give Luke his big present, he was going to give Luke the option of staying with him for the rest of his life. But unfortunately life doesn’t always go the way we hope and plan it will.

“Lukey! Lukey! Rise and shine! It’s Christmas! I made you coffee just how you like it,” Michael yelled, jumping on to the bed in attempts to wake Luke up.

Luke just groaned and rolled over, grinning when he saw his excited boyfriend,”Hey, Mikey. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Michael just smiled and lay down, snuggling into Luke’s side. When Luke realized what Michael was doing, he just groaned,”D’you really have to do that Mike?” he asked annoyed,”Why do you always have to be so clingy? Are you, like, five years old?”

Michael involuntarily flinched at the comment,”Sorry, Luke,” he breathed out, “Let’s just open gifts, yeah?”

The pair shuffled out and Luke rolled his eyes when he saw that Michael had wrapped some of the gifts saying they were from ‘Santa’. 

“Seriously, Santa? God, you are a child,” Luke grumbled.

Michael made no attempts to correct Luke and tell him if any of the two would be a child it would be Luke because Michael is a year older.

The boys opened their gifts and Michael would smile whenever he saw Luke smiling when he was opening his gifts.

“Of course he still loves me, look how happy he is,’’ Michael thought to himself in attempts to make him feel better.

“You idiot; he’s only happy because he’s getting gifts, it has nothing to do with you," the other part of Michael’s brain told him.

“Mikey? You okay? You zoned out for a little while babe,”Luke asked worriedly.

Michael shrugged off his thoughts and put on a smile for Luke and told him he was fine.

And that’s how the day went; the couple went to Calum’s and their other friend Ashton’s house then to both of the boys parents. It was a long day. By the time they got home all Michael wanted to do was snuggle with his boyfriend and give him his special gift. The two plopped on the bed and Michael could feel the small box in his pocket, pressing against his hip. When Michael rolled over to ask Luke the question that would either make or break his life, all he found was a sleeping giant. Sighing, Michael just shrugged and leaned into Luke’s side. However, Michael’s heart shattered when Luke just moved away from him. To most it would seem stupid, but Michael had grown up living, thinking that love was portrayed but touches, hugs, cuddles, and everything of that sort. And the love his life didn’t want to take part in that, even in his sleep Luke didn’t want to be close to him. Letting out a silent sob, Michael sat up quickly, but quietly, he didn’t want to wake up Luke, even if the blond didn’t love him back he still deserved to sleep.

Michael pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and left a note saying,

Lukey,

 

Merry Christmas baby. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I get it, you don’t love me and I guess that’s okay, because really what choice do I have? This was going to be your last present but I never got the chance to give it to you. I was going to ask you to marry me Lukey; I was going to be all cute and cheesy and say ‘Merry Christmas; now marry me?’ but I know your answer so I don’t really need to ask, now do I? I love you Luke, and I’m really sorry I wasn’t good enough for you. You can keep the ring if you’d like. It won’t serve any purpose to me now will it? Maybe you can give it to some girl or someone that you can really love. I love you Luke and I’m sorry I wasn’t enough. Here’s your final gift, I’ll leave you alone.  
-Mikey 

Just as Michael was beginning to walk out of the bedroom for good, he heard Luke shuffle in the bed,”Mikey, come back to bed. I love you baby. Let’s just cuddle.”


End file.
